User blog:RobDavis2/How Educating yourself is more useful than learning Old Stuff that you've already learned from A Teacher at School
I Was A C Average Student in The City of Las Vegas but I Educated Myself and didn't listen to The School System's Teachings because I Didn't need that and My Teacher was Absolutely Fine with me Researching Stuff on The Computer by myself everday at my High School before I Graduated. I Have A Mason in my Family but I Am not going to give out any names of any Government Figures that are related in my Bloodline, I Know some very Intresting stuff that I Have researched since I Was A Teenager, I Was A Very Bad Alcoholic but I Stopped myself from Drinking because I Knew that I Had to wait until I Was Twenty One to have another Shot of Vodka. When I Am A Learner, I Learn for my own good and I Have Learned so much thru out the years and I Am no Longer an Alcoholic thanks to My Father who stopped me from Hurting My Lever and going to Hospitals for Alcohol Poisoning and today I'm Fine, I'm Sober and I'm Living and that's all that matters. Las Vegas was A Hard City to grow up in thru my Childhood, I Was Bullied by Scumbags who could give A Flying Shit about what's Important but Those Bullies might be spending there whole Lives in Prison right now because of there Behavior in My School and they were Horrible Bastards that I Kicked Ass to and I'm Glad I Got thru The School System and taught them A Lesson they would never forget. Variety School was The School I Graduated in The Year of 2017, During The Year of My Graduation I Was Eighteen Years Old and My First Girlfriend was A Stripper named Erin but I Don't see her anymore because she left The Strip Club I Went to meet her which was Little Darlings and The Only Three Eighteen and up Clubs in Vegas that had Women were Little Darlings, The Can Can Room and Diamond Cabaret. To be honest I Think My Old Girlfriend is doing just fine with her life and I Hope she's still making A Lot of Money like she used to but also I Still want to Find My Own Place when I Leave The City of Las Vegas, Nevada because I've been here since I Was A Baby. My First Experience on The Occult was Finding out The Deep Dark Secrets of Walt Disney and how he was involved in Masonry and Questioning if Walt Disney was A Pedophile because of The Stuff hidden in The Disney Movies, For Instance just The Meaning of The Disney Movie Beauty and The Beast kind of made me Sick to My Stomach growing up and it's not A Man but it's A Beast, I Think I Could see something wrong with that Picture because it doesn't seem normal to have sex with an Animal or else you would go to Jail if it Really Happened because just thinking that A Woman would fall in Love with an Animal would Probably make you Barf your Guts out. There is also hidden Subliminal Messages inside The Disney Movies which was used in Movies like The Lion King, The Little Mermaid and more and these were Sexual Images hidden in The Movies that Someone could stumble upon very Rarely. Disney was known as A Trick for Family's, In other words the people behind Disney hid themselves in Plain Sight and it is Very Clear that Walt Disney knew some Very High People in Power including his Best Friend Ronald Regan who was The Fortieth President of The United States and Walt Disney was also A Part of The Secret Society DeMolay. The Disney Conspiracy was The First thing that got my Attention to Hidden and Mysterious Facts about other things like Satanic Panic, The Bush Connection to Allister Crowley and other Conspiracy's that are yet to be Reveiled. I Also learned how to Count Money and learn how to Save and Spend, I Only Save for The Stuff I Actually Want and I Only Spend A Little on The Stuff I Want for A Day or so, I Always found Myself as A Greedy Self Rightous Man but I Think that's getting in the way of me Interacting with other People and I Only have Two Friends that are Close to My Heart besides my Family and there names are Daniel and Joaquin and also I Need to Save my Money for My Twenty First Birthday Present which is just Probably taking another Trip to California since I Like California more then Nevada, And I Still don't have that much to leave The City of Las Vegas to Buy my own House. Category:Blog posts